The Blondest Series Of Drabbles
by phantomphan1992
Summary: A series of random drabbles, updated sporadically, as usual.
1. Serious

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde. Sad, but true.

Elle didn't understand.

She knew everything about Warner, all of his habits and quirks.

Everything, from his idolization of John F. Kennedy to his habit of beating around the bush when dealing with things that made him uncomfortable, and yet he still dumped her, giving her the old, "It's not you; it's me" speech.

Elle couldn't figure out why, so she resorted to her one source of no-fail comfort; Milky Ways.

A/N: Eh, not my best, but I'm trying to give my plot bunnies some exercise…


	2. Stolen Heart

Disclaimer: If I owned Legally Blonde, would I be sitting here righting these sorry little drabbles? I think not.

Emmett leaned against the door as Elle shut it behind her. She had just confided in him about Callahan's actions. Emmett gritted his teeth just thinking about it. He could have killed his boss at that moment and probably would have if he had seen him.

He thought briefly about tearing the door down. He couldn't let her leave… Not after all she'd done, all she's accomplished. Not after she'd stolen his heart…

A/N: Blah… I wrote all my good drabbles in my Christmas present to SiriusPotterFan. I blame you, Juhie. I hope you know that…


	3. I Did the Peace Corps Overseas

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Legally Blonde… I also have 60 cousins that live in space and other dimensions, I invented the kayak and I invented the street, and I can fly. (Saturday Night Live, people…) I do hope you caught the sarcasm…

Enid paused at the door of Professor Callahan's room. This was it; her first day of law school had finally arrived.

Ever since high school, she'd been ridiculed and all but shunned. She had hoped that college would provide a break from the snickers and pointing, but it hadn't. But Harvard Law, she convinced herself would be different. It had to be.

Squaring her shoulders and clenching and unclenching her fists to release her jitters, Enid entered the doorway into her very first class as a law student.

A/N: Thank you, Juhie, for your hilarious reviews.


	4. The Corduroy Jacket

Disclaimer: I do now own Legally Blonde.

A/N: The next twenty drabbles were written for my friend for Christmas.

"Oh," Elle cried, flying from rack to rack, grabbing everything in sight and handing it off to Emmett, who was growing increasingly invisible behind the ever-growing stack of clothes in his arms, "we _have _to get this!"

"Uh, Elle," Emmett said, following her around the store's men's department, "You really don't have to do this."

"Nonsense," Elle replied, "I have to repay you somehow for all your help."

Emmett could only shake his head as she herded him into a dressing room.

"Now," she instructed, taking off his worn corduroy jacket, "try on some of this stuff."

As Emmett disappeared into the stall, Elle looked around. Seeing that no one was glancing in her direction, she placed the jacket to her nose and deeply inhaled the sweet scent- the scent of the man who was winning the heart she once thought had been stolen by another.


	5. Red Bull Gives You Wings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

Emmett sighed and put his head down on the desk. It was well after midnight, but Elle refused to give up until she got it.

"Wake up, Emmett!" she cried, startling him. "I can't have my tutor falling asleep on me, now can I?"

"Elle, I'm tired. Can't we continue tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not sleeping until I have it down," she retorted. "Now, quiz me."

"Okay," he answered, his head remaining comfortable on the book. "Define malum prohibitum."

"Malum prohibitum…" she began. "Malum prohibitum… Umm, give me a hint."

"An act prohibited by law," he said, yawning.

"Here," Elle instructed, setting a can of Red Bull in front of him, "drink this."

"Huh?" Emmett asked, fazed.

"It's an energy drink..." she replied slowly.

"I get that, but why do you want me to drink it?"

"So you won't fall asleep on me, doofus!"

She watched him take a long gulp before he said, "Man, this stuff is good."

Elle smiled and said, "Now, let's try this again…"

A/N: Thank you, XAddisonShepherdX and missxflawless for reviewing, and fear not; as soon as I post all of the drabbles I have written already and come up with an idea, I'll get a Serena drabble up.


	6. I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: Thanks to missxflawless, XAddisonShepherdX, LB-ROX!, and FelineMimiDavis74 for the kind reviews!

Emmett stood outside Elle's door, waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her approaching, but his smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw the expression she wore on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going home," Elle replied, attempting to brush past him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't belong here…"

"Elle, what are you talking about? You can't just leave and throw out all your hard work!"

"Callahan hit on me, Emmett, and then fired me. I should have stayed in California, where I _do_ belong…"

"Elle, that's not true."

"Give me one good reason to stay," Elle replied, opening the door.

Emmett remained silent. He had no idea how to put his feelings into words.

"Thanks for trying, Emmett, but I was always just a hopeless case."

"Elle!" he cried as she shut the door, then quietly added, "I love you…"

A/N: Aww… So sweet.


	7. Handsome in Pink?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: I perfect drabble, exactly 100 words long. Thanks to scooby23, Lil M.A.K, and XAddisonShepherdX for the reviews!

"My God, Emmett!" Professor Callahan exclaimed as his TA entered the classroom. "You do realize that tough men really _don't _wear pink…"

Emmett smirked, glancing down at his once crisp, white shirt. "A red sock got mixed in with my whites and dyed them all pink."

The truth was, Emmett didn't mind so much. Sure, he'd been getting a lot of crap from everyone all day, but he decided he actually liked pink.

In fact, he's liked pink since the day he met a certain blonde sorority girl from Bel Air. No, pink wasn't such a bad color after all.


	8. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde, and I only wish I owned Emmett.

A/N: Thank you to broadwaygrl6502, scooby23, DeanParker, XAddisonShepherdX, and everyone that's reviewed for the positive feedback. I never imagined these drabbles would get such and overwhelmingly good response.

"Elle," Emmett said, running after the bubbly blonde he'd unknowingly set loose in a high-end department store, "you really don't have to do this."

"Of course I do," she replied, holding up two separate ties to the jacket she'd forced him into.

"Why?" he asked, turning around to face a saleswoman holding a sample of cologne and taking it from her.

Elle remained silent, selecting one tie and tying it around his neck. She then walked over to another salesperson holding a selection of shirts.

"Elle?" Emmett questioned again.

"Because," she replied slowly, "you saw me when I was nobody…"


	9. Fuzzy Pink Blanket

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

"Emmett?" Elle asked, gently nudging the man sleeping at her desk. She frowned when he didn't respond, recalling their conversation from earlier that day.

"I haven't slept in a week," Emmett said, yawning.

"Why not?" she asked, setting her book down.

"My mom's really sick," he responded simply.

"I'm sorry," Elle said sympathetically. "Do you want to cancel our study session?"

"No," Emmett said firmly, "I need to distract myself." He opened a book, closing any opportunity for further discussion.

Now, seeing his sleeping form bent over her desk, her heart broke for him.

Shivering, she realized that Emmett was probably cold, too. She walked over to her bed, picking up her fleece throw blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders and was forced to suppress a laugh at the sight of the pink fabric covering him. Elle sighed, going back to her spot and opening her textbook back up to continue studying…


	10. The Entrance Essay

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: I believe this is another 100-worder. Thank you to SiriusPotterFan, XAddisonShepherdX, DefiGraviti, missxflawless, scooby23, and DeanParker for the wonderful reviews. You guys are the best!

"I heard about your legendary entrance essay, Elle," Emmett said as he entered her room for their regular study session.

"Oh," Elle replied, blushing.

"No, I'm impressed. You really got UCLA's _entire_ drum line and color guard's help?"

"Yeah," she said, shifting from foot to foot. Elle didn't know why, but he'd made her suddenly embarrassed by it all. She supposed it was because he was so by-the-book about everything he did.

"You know, Elle," Emmett broke through her thoughts, "you're a natural-born leader; you'll make a great lawyer."

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really do…"

A/N: Totally unrelated (although I suppose you COULD connect the two if you tried), but did anyone else pre-order Idina Menzel's new CD? Because it's released in exactly one week. I don't know what I'm more excited about; the CD or the gorgeous (pardon the pun) bag.


	11. Stupidity

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde. I'm so sick of typing that…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. The only excuse I can give is that I just forgot...

Emmett sat on the floor outside Elle's door, staring off into space.

"Hey," Aaron said as he strutted by, "what's up?"

"Elle's going home," Emmett said, his eyes remaining glued to one spot on the wall across from him.

"What? Why?" Aaron asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it now."

"Why aren't you stopping her?"

Emmett ripped his eyes from their fixed gaze on the wall. "There's nothing I can do."

"Look, dude, you're one of the smartest people I know, but if you let Elle leave without letting her know how you feel… Now that's just stupid..."


	12. Soup

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed. If I weren't so crunched for time (although it is part laziness), I would thank you by name. But, alas, I have homework that I've skillfully put off.

"Hi, Emmett," Elle said, sniffling as she opened the door.

"Wow, Elle, you sound horrible," Emmett replied, laughing.

"Gee, thanks," she fired back, plopping miserably back on her bed.

"You're welcome," he said teasingly. "Look, do you want me to make you some soup?"

"How? I don't exactly have a state-of-the-art kitchen here…"

"Easy," he replied, grabbing a cup of soup-on-the-go and sticking it in her microwave.

Elle laughed. "Why do you carry soup around?"

"It's quick and easy for when I'm working late," he explained. "Now, you're not in any shape to study."

Elle began to protest, but was silenced by the beep of the microwave's timer. Emmett pulled the soup out, and Elle could do nothing but climb into bed.

She sighed contentedly as Emmett began doting over her. She found it so adorable._ This isn't so bad, _Elle thought. _In fact, I might have to get colds more often…_

A/N: I'm stalling. I really need to get to work on my sketch of the week for art class, since it was technically due Friday, but since my teacher gave us until Monday... _  
_


	13. Another Fluffy Drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde. The musical is, however, on my DVR, so I can watch it (almost) any time I want to.

A/N: Thanks to scooby23, DeanParker, missxflawless, and XAddisonShepherdX for the reviews. Oh, and I've decided that Emmett is my favorite character to write… Ever.

Elle gazed longingly at Warner. After all she'd gone through, he still acted like she didn't exist.

Sighing, she turned her attention to the trial unfolding before her eyes. She glanced at her watch, wondering where Emmett could be. It wasn't like him to be late. Perhaps it was the hair gel, she mused silently.

The judge called a five-minute recess just as Emmett slipped in. Elle glanced up, and in that moment, Warner and the rest of the legal team melted away.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, but if anyone said anything about it, Elle didn't hear. She barely heard Brooke declaring him a 'total hottie.'

Elle would later recall this as the moment she realized she was no longer in love with Warner- that she had never been in love with him in the first place. It would be the moment she always remember as the moment she realized just _who _her true love was… Emmett.


	14. First Almost Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: Thank you, scooby23, DefiGraviti, LB-ROX!, legally.blonde.14, XAddisonShepherdX, and littlemissliketofight (tidbits of sunshine, eh?)! You guys are amazing!

"Elle," Emmett said as they waited for their purchases to be bagged.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome, but like I said, I'm repaying you for all your help."

"But you didn't have to pay me back," he replied.

"I wanted to."

They stood, facing each other. Elle felt their faces growing closer to each other. Her heart began pounding so loudly, she was afraid the whole store could hear. They were inches apart when she finally panicked.

Elle did the only thing she could think of; she threw her arms around his neck...

A/N: The almost kiss! (sigh)


	15. It Isn't Easy Being Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: Thank you, LB-ROX!, XAddisonShepherdX, DeanParker, scooby23, and SiriusPotterFan1! (Most of) You guys are amazing (the exception knows whom she is)!

Emmett laughed as Elle opened the door. As always, she was clad in her signature color, but she'd outdone herself this time.

"Well, aren't you looking—pink today," he said.

"Well, what can I say? I thought I'd try something different," she replied with a wink.

Emmett shook his head as he pulled his books out of his bag and sat down at her desk. "Yeah, different, all right…"

"Hey," Elle exclaimed, acting offended and slapping him playfully. "It isn't easy being pink…"

A/N: I know, I ripped off Kermit. I'm horrible.


	16. Oh My God

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: I am so sorry. The only excuse I can give you is that my computer is really close to crashing, and it's been frustratingly difficult to do anything. I suppose I should try to get the drabbles I have posted before it actually does crash. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one.

Emmett smiled and applauded along with the rest of the auditorium. Elle had just given a brilliant valedictorian speech, and Emmett couldn't have been prouder.

She glanced over at him and beamed her brilliant smile.

Emmett felt his heart swell with admiration for the blonde woman that had walked into his life three years before and changed it forever.

"Oh, one more thing," Elle announced, leaving her spot on stage and walking over to him.

Emmett looked at Vivienne who just shrugged innocently.

"Emmett," Elle said, kneeling, "will you marry me?"

"Oh. My. God…"


	17. Day at the Spa

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: Thank you to scooby23 and legally.blonde.14 for reviewing! I'll try to update at least once more today to make up for the long wait for that last one.

"Come _on_," Elle said, tugging forcefully on Emmett's jacket sleeve.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes, and quit being such a baby about it," she replied, and with one final pull, Emmett was inside the spa.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Because you're far too stressed out. Now come on."

Emmett sighed. He had laughed when Elle came to him with the initial idea. It had seemed so absurd. He just wasn't the kind of guy that went to spas.

He shook his head and followed her further into the lobby. Oh, the things he did for love…


	18. Another Aww Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

"Elle!" Paulette cried. "You did it! Thank you."

Elle smiled as Paulette walked off with her dog, Rufus.

"Oh, Emmett, that was_incredible. _I've never felt this way before. It's indescribable… It's- it's… Law."

Emmett laughed. "Congratulations, Elle. You passed your first _real _test."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

Before she had time to think, Elle stood on her tip-toes and gave Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek, then followed after Paulette.

Emmett stood, caressing his cheek with his hand. A slow smile crept across his face.

Shaking his head, he ran to catch up with Elle...


	19. Nice Tie

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde. However, the cast recording is quite contentedly sitting atop my desk.

"Nice tie, Emmett," Warner chuckled.

Emmett felt his face grow warm as he glanced down at the tie around his neck.

"Thanks," he said, not letting on how embarrassed he was. "Elle gave it to me for Christmas."

"Yeah, I figured."

Emmett fingered the pink fabric. It wasn't that bad, was it?

"Hey, Emmett," Elle said, bounding into the room. "Oh, you're wearing that tie. You know, the color really compliments your skin."

"Uh, thank you… That's what I was going for..."

Elle laughed, taking her seat. Actually, he felt better about it after getting her seal of approval, so-to-speak.


	20. Just Another Drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: Thanks to scooby23 for reviewing the last drabble! I'm trying to get the drabbles I have left posted so I can start writing them again.

"All right," Paulette said, throwing another question at Elle.

Elle opened her mouth to speak, but a knock on the door prevented her from saying anything. Elle opened the door to find Emmett.

"Hey," she said, "I was just studying with Paulette."

"Oh, want me to come back later?"

"No, come on in."

Emmett entered, and Paulette stood. "Hi, Emmett," she said, "I'd better be going, Elle."

"No, Paulette, stay," Elle replied.

Once they were all settled down, Paulette began to watch the two. Emmett was staring at Elle, but when she looked up, he pretended to be looking at his book. Elle looked at Emmett until he looked back up. Paulette smiled and slipped out of the room without either one noticing…

A/N: It was a good idea until I had it written out…


	21. The Long Awaited Serena Drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: Finally, the Serena drabble! It might not be the best, but I was struggling to come up with an idea for it.

Serena smiled into her mirror. The face that stared back at her was perfect. Her makeup was applied perfectly; you couldn't tell it was there. Her hair shimmered with a healthy glow. Her cheerleading uniform fit just right.

Yes, on the outside she was perfect, but she felt like something was missing. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was there, a void that could be filled, if only she could find out how to fill it.

Then one day, it hit her. That hole in the bottom of her stomach (the reason she was so thin) could only be filled by love. Oh, sure, she'd dated so many guys, she'd lost count. But after listening to Elle talk about Emmett, she knew what she wanted was love.

A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry. My computer is finally functioning somewhat normally again, though, so let's hope I can update regularly.


	22. Ireland

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: Wow! I've already passed the 100-review mark, thanks to Casual Innocence, scooby23, and XAddisonShepherdX. Ellie, you need help.

Paulette, after a particularly rough day, would always turn to the comfort of her favorite CD, _Celtic Moods._ The music soothed her frazzled nerves and cleansed her soul.

It always brought back memories of her childhood, when her father, after a long day of hard labor, would pick her up, set her in his lap, and tell her stories of a wonderful, faraway land. He told her stories of lovers embracing in the soft breezes while, the smell of the grass after a rainstorm, and her Irish sailor, Brendan.

She was able to forget that jerk Dewey and pretend her dog was there with her. She once again felt the little girl that dreamed of the impossible and felt it would all come true…

A/N: May I just say, Orfeh is amazing…


	23. Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde… Or Christian Borle, unfortunately.

Elle hadn't showered in days. Warner's rejection stung too much for her to care.

What was wrong with her? Was she not beautiful enough? Wasn't she thin enough? For once in her life, she couldn't look at a magazine without bursting into tears as she gazed at the gorgeous women that filled the pages, wondering if this was what Warner wanted.

Her friend attempted to comfort her, to reassure her that she was as, if not more, beautiful than any model in _Elle_ or _Town and Country_. But it was no use. Elle had become a mess- a beautiful disaster.

A/N: Because I'm in love with Jon McLaughlin…


	24. So Much Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

A/N: Since I don't have about a trillion art projects I'm falling behind on (okay, it's only three), I decided to write another drabble.

Elle felt her world crashing around her. Watching Warner and Vivienne together, knowing that should have been her ring, hurt her more than she ever imagined it would.

"Uhh, Elle," Emmett said, tapping on her shoulder.

How, she wondered, had she let him slip through her fingers? How could this have happened?

"Elle," Emmett said a little more loudly.

She should have never followed him to Harvard. She should have known she'd be bound for disappointment.

"Elle," Emmett's persistent tapping was beginning to bug her.

"What?" she asked, a little more harshly than intended.

Emmett pointed to the paper Callahan had posted on the bulletin board outside his office containing the list of students he had chosen for his coveted internship. More specifically, he was pointing to the last name on the list.

_Woods, Elle._

Elle was shocked. "It can't be," she muttered to herself. "I must be dreaming."

Emmett pinched her arm. She wasn't dreaming.

Suddenly, the corners of her mouth turned up into a devious smile that caused Emmett to laugh.

"Oh, Warner…"

A/N: A bit long, but I just couldn't shorten it. It's definitely been my favorite to write so far…


	25. More Corduroy Love

Disclaimer: Think: if I owned Legally Blonde, would I waste my time writing drabbles?

A/N: This is my second-favorite Legally Blonde pairing, after the obvious choice…

Emmett loved his corduroy suit. It was sturdy, and the jacket was sufficient to keep him warm in all but the coldest weather.

Mostly, however, he loved it because it had belonged to his father, a man he'd never met but often wondered about. When he was younger, he'd put on the jacket and daydream about his father. He was a successful man, of course, just as he should be. Even after he learned the truth, he continued to imagine a perfect father.

So how could Callahan, Elle, or anyone else understand what it meant to him? It was more than just a suit; it was a symbol of a perfect life- a life he could only dream of.

A/N: Not the best... Oh, well. They can't all be good.


	26. PMS

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, but Legally Blonde is not among them.

A/N: Before I start, let me say that I do have some more Legally Blonde one shots written. One's a song fic. The song, no surprise, is Jon McLaughlin…. Anyway, hopefully I can get those up this weekend.

They called themselves the PMS Girls. Pilar. Margot. Serena. Together, they were about as different as the moods one experiences when PMSing.

There was Margot, the ditzy blonde always looking for a good time. Then we had Serena, the flirty cheerleader who was never without a date on Saturday night. And finally, Pilar, who was known to actually crack open a book every so often.

Yet somehow, these three souls and the soul of their sorority president formed a bond that would stand the test of time and any arguments over who ate the last piece of low-fat cheese cake.

A/N: Bwah! 100 words. I'm brilliant! I forgot who suggested this, but here you go.


	27. Hello, Kitty

Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I own Legally Blonde

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

Emmett paced the floor of Elle's dorm as he waited for her to return from the Hair Affair. This, he had decided, would be the day he told her exactly how he felt about her.

"Elle, I just wanted to let you know that I love you," he rehearsed. "I love you. I love…"

At that moment, Elle walked through the door. "Did you say something?" she asked, setting her dog and purse down.

"Um, yeah. I was just saying how much I love your Hello Kitty alarm clock. Where did you get it? I think I might get one for my mom."

Elle gave him a quizzical look, then shook her blonde head and walked to her desk. Emmett sighed inwardly as he prepared to quiz her. Oh, well… He could always try again tomorrow.


	28. Part One

Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I own Legally Blonde. I'm definitely not some 15-year-old with too much caffeine in her system... (Please note the sarcasm)

A/N: So this one is short, but to make up for it, I'm going to write two completely different versions of it and a long drabble after that.

Elle looked down at Warner, who was on one knee, a ring box extended toward her. Wasn't this the moment she'd dreamed of not so long ago? Hadn't she wanted this just a few months earlier?

But she was in a different time and a different place, and she no longer wanted the same things the old Elle Woods wanted.

It was with this realization that she was able to say with absolute certainty, "Thank you, but no thank you."

A/N: Maybe I'll get the other version up later tonight… I don't know.


	29. Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde.

Elle gazed down at the ring sparkling up at her from the black velvet box. It was the same ring, she knew, that had been securely around Vivienne's finger only hours before… A ring that wasn't originally intended to rest on her hand.

She bit her lip cautiously. It amazed her how he could forget her strong dislike of second-hand accessories. He didn't know her, and he probably never had… At least not the way Emmett did.

Elle pitied him, she really did, which is why she could only shake her head.

"Thank you," she began, "but no thank you."

A/N: This was actually the original idea, but I started writing it, and it came out as the first one. However, I still liked this idea, which is why I decided to post both.


	30. Bend and Snap

Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. My computer appeared to have completely died, so I wasn't able to post anything. But now that it's working again, I'm going to _try _to update frequently…

This idea is more movie based than musical based, but I hope you don't mind.

Thirteen-year-old Elle marched through the front door of her Malibu mansion and dramatically threw herself across an armchair situated across the spacious den from where her mother sat, watching Wheel of Fortune. Her mother eyed her cautiously before asking, "What is it, Button?"

"Oh, Mommy," Elle cried, "it's awful. Adam still won't give me the time of day. And today, he asked Sharon to the dance!"

Mrs. Woods sat thoughtfully for a moment as Elle continued to sob.

"Sweetie," she finally said, "what would you say if I told you that I could help you get this boy's attention, or any boy, for that matter?"

"How?" Elle asked, sniffling and sitting up.

"What I'm about to show you is a trick my own mother taught me- the very trick I used to get your father. It's called the _bend_ and _snap_…"

A/N: It's kind of long, but hopefully that will make up for my lack of updates...


	31. True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Legally Blonde. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these drabbles, because I would have a life.

A/N: I got my Legally Blonde tickets in the mail today! I swear, all the good tours are coming here this year. Anyway, sorry it's been so long. I don't really have a good excuse.

Emmett didn't believe in love at first sight. To be honest, he wasn't entirely positive he believed in love at all. But when he first saw Elle Woods, he felt a deep connection to this very pink, very blonde woman.

It took him some time to figure out what he was feeling, and even then, he tried fiercely to deny it. After all, a girl like Elle could never love a guy like him. She was still pining over Warner, and he knew that perfectly well.

Still, he couldn't deny that he was slowly beginning to believe in true love.


End file.
